


Secret Under The Blood Moon

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gobblepot Week 2015, I'm so sorry for the possible out of characterness, This Is What Happens When I'm Bored, and have like no plot in mind what so over, outside of 'oooh blood moon. Lets do randomness'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was called to The Penguin's HQ as he calls it due to a invitation.. The moon and stars are showing oddly over the usual dark and rainy City of Gotham and a phenomenon that happens every thirty years is upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Under The Blood Moon

Staying up was nothing new to the King of Gotham, yet here he was, feeling his hold on his glass slip some before his grip resumed on it.

He had invited his old friend over and with the minutes that pass, his thoughts on him not coming was growing closer to a sad realization that he was going to spend tonight alone.. again.

Oswald shouldn't care, he shouldn't feel the ache in his heart whenever Jim doesn't come to his invitations or snaps at him. He hides it well, but when alone he shakes and sometimes lets the tears show in the dark where no one can see him, curling up under the covers that brought a warmth he cannot really feel..--

The door opening made his thoughts and tiredness break and he looks at the door. A smile stretching across his face and joy filling his body up.

Jim stood there before him, frowning some. He was clearly not happy to be here. His eyes look at the smiling Gangster. "Alright, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Now now, old friend, I just wanted to have you here for tonight-" The look he received made his eyes roll. "No tricks, no favors. Just friends tonight"

Jim hated this. This friendship delusion Oswald had in his possibly twisted little mind. Even from the black haired man's mouth, he just couldn't trust the words. "I'm supposed to be on duty."

"The crimes can wait-" He looks at the small clock he had set on his desk earlier. It was time. "Just in time to. Come with me" He stood up on his feet, not daring to show the little difficulty he had standing nor putting more of his weight on one side of his body and good leg. He wouldn't show the ache in his bad leg at the slightest bit of movement.

Jim follows behind the man, glancing at his bad leg at times. Silence lingering in the Penguin's home. If he could call it so.. maybe HQ for all the possible criminal things that were most likely going to happen in the future.

The Penguin reached out to the knob, turned it and opened the door to stairs that would only lead to the roof. The stairs caused a strain on his leg but once again he made himself ignore the ache that tried to return five times over.

The door before them opened again and there the night sky was. For once there was no black clouds nor rain. The stars shown over Gotham City. The moon was shown above the men. The shadow already was starting to show going over and slowly killing the pure white of the moon.

"It's supposed to arrive once every thirty years." Oswald stated as his eyes reflected the moon, showing the blue that lingered in them. 

"Thirty years?" He saw Oswald finally lower himself and sit down on the flat roof, which Jim followed suite. It was shown truly he had no intentions. "So we'd be around fifty next time it comes around"  
"Time changes." His tiredness was resuming. "We can see it again in thirty years." His voice betrayed him due to a tired tone decided to take over his vocals for a moment.

Jim pulls himself closer to Oswald, tonight was a night of secret. He can relax tonight with someone he should be arresting even with the favors he owes him. He should be dragging him back to the station and throw him into a cell-

But he wasn't.. he was instead wrapping his arms around the smaller male and pulling his body almost gently against his own. Cobblepot was almost like a bird, not really like a Penguin. He didn't know what bird he would be. But he knew he was sometimes like a bird. He had to be gentle with him. He could take a beating but that didn't mean he should do it nor anyone for that matter. He wanted to ignore the fact he felt something for the other. Wanted to ignore he was happy to see him. "Tonight is a night of secret."

Oswald was actually shocked when he was pulled closer and against Gordon. But he calmed down again when he felt the gentle touch of the stronger man. He heard his voice. A secret night. Just their night. All theirs. "I promise, old friend"

The moon slowly darkens, their eyes staying on the white planet that blackens until the hints of red begins to show.

Others all around the world was watching the phenomenon. But with them, the world around them didn't matter. The villains would sleep peacefully. No one would see the two forbidden friends in each other's arms. Keeping each other warm against the chill the night washed over them.

Thirty years was when they will see it again. Both wondering what the future would bring. Would it be bright or would it become dark? Would their one-sided friendship become so strained that it shatters like a fragile glass cup. 

The moon became a blood red. Slowly Oswald, feeling truly safe, had began to fall asleep and go inside of his dreams with his friend holding him close. Even if it was a night of secret, he had never been happier. The King was happy to show his small, vulnerable, and weakness side of himself.

"Cobblepot?" Jim looks down, feeling the weight against him and more limp in the other's body. His fingers touch gently over his suit, getting a little content sound as a reaction. "The dark around his eyes were not just the lighting" He whispers. Oswald must either not sleep often or sleeps very lightly. "He trusts me enough that he'd fall asleep?" He thought to himself. The friendship was not a lie in the least was it..?

The blood moon slowly began to fade and become it's pure white self once again. During that time, he picked Oswald up, allowing his head to rest peacefully against his chest while his arms held up his body securely.

He placed Oswald onto the bed. There he could see the crooked leg that made his own leg hurt. How could he walk so pridefully with it in such bad shape. He was sure that it could get worse. He hand reached out to feel the crooked leg caused a twitch from it along with a whimper that came from the other. He felt the leg until he found the true area where his leg was broken. Just below his knee. Another whimper and this time a slight kick on instinct.

That made him stop feeling. "Why doesn't he ask me to help fix it?" Of all the favors he is forced to do. He now almost hoped his next favor was actually to help Oswald. "He'll probably ask me to carry him around if his leg becomes unable to withstand the strain.." His hand, this time, touches over his black hair, brushing the strands away from his face silently. "Goodbye, Oswald.." He walks out, leaving the Gangster to sleep, still believing himself to be in Gordon's arms.

He'd receive a call later: "Leaving me all alone is cold of you.." And Jim hung up the phone, rubbing his temples in annoyance.. right back to being Penguin and right back to wanting to throw him behind bars.. Just another day in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this can be called Gobblepot.. But still I use it very loosely. I wrote this at four in the morning after seeing the Blood Moon Eclipse earlier. It honestly was better in my head. I will be doing more of our dear Penguin and his Old Friend in the future. Hopefully more in character next time. Can't wait for the new episode tonight (it'll be season 2 episode 2 at the time of this writing)


End file.
